Sacrafice
by Mysterious Kat19
Summary: A girl falls into the helicarrier, punching through the hull. Who is she? More importantly, where did she come from? She didn't show up on the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. And why does she have wings? Part one is my Accusation series.
1. First Things First

A figure was flying high up in the air. Strong wind whipped her hair around, turning her cheeks a rosy red color. Her wings flapped wildly, keeping her balanced. She was the only one there. Clouds started to cover the sky, blocking out the sun. The girl shivered.

She looks down at the city below. New York City. Lights twinkled cheerfully, and she could faintly see people walking down below, going about their day to day business. She could see the Statue of Liberty from here as well. Freedom and Liberty and all that stuff. She certainly didn't feel free. She felt...heavy.

The wind pushes her again, growing more vicious by the minute, but her wings stabilize her. The sun comes back, and she sighs. The sunlight reflects off of tear streaks on her face. She feels empty.

The weight pushing on her increases, and the girl falls, her wings flapping wildly, trying to keep her in the air. She's falling fast now, and the gravity increases her speed.

She looks to the side and opens her mouth as if to call to someone, but then she stops. There's no one there. Not anymore.

She fell. No one was there to catch her. No laughing Gazzy. No chattering Nudge. No sweet Angel. No strong Iggy. And, worst of all, no Fang. There was a hole in her heart.

Maximum Ride, the strong, brave, beautiful Max, fell.

* * *

"Sir," Jarvis says, "Director Fury has requested that you head up to the helicarrier. Immediately."

"You know what, Fury can go fuck himself."

"Sir, he said it was important."

"Isn't it always."

"Something about a winged kid?"

"...winged, you say."

"Yes, sir."

"Would he let me study it?"

" _Sir_."

"Alright. I'll go. Anything else?"

"He said to bring Dr. Banner."

"Tell him to get to the quinjet. I'm going to fly over."

"Yes, sir."

Tony steps into his suit and walks outside to the landing pad. Bruce is already outside, climbing aboard the quinjet when he sees Tony.

"Flying, Tony?"

"Yep. I'll meet you there."

Tony takes off, flying up to where he knows the helicarrier is. He lands, steps out of his suit, and then instructs Jarvis to let nobody touch it until he gets back. The quinjet lands behind him, and Bruce gets out, walking over to join him.

They walk inside, and a waiting agent leads them to one of the many conference rooms. Inside they find Fury waiting, as well as Natasha and Clint.

"You're late," Fury says harshly.

"Yeah, whatever." Tony waves his hand dismissively. "I heard something about a kid with wings?"

"Yes, you did. I thought you would be interested. Yesterday, an object crashed into the helicarrier. The object was the girl. She broke through the hull, crashing through two floors before she stopped," he says.

"Sir," Natasha says, "She broke through the _hull_?"

"Yes," Fury replies, "She did. That is why we have called you in. We have never seen anything like her before. What if there are more like them? They could be a threat."

"Shouldn't Thor be here? This is his specialty."

"Thor is currently on a holiday with Jane. Besides, we believe that she is of a scientific origin, not a mythologic one."

"So," Tony says, "Can we see the crash site?"

Fury gets up and walks down more out, the rest of the Avengers following behind. He heads to a nearby meeting room, and opens the door. The meeting room is in ruins, the solid oak table smashed into pieces.

Tony walks to the middle of the room, carefully picking his way through the debris. He looks up at the holes in the ceilings, and he whistles. It looks like someone had taken a giant fist and punched through the hull. Some pieces of the hull are actually missing.

"Wow," he says, "That is some serious damage."

"Can we see the girl who did this?" Clint asks.

"She's in a holding cell," Fury says, and he starts walking again.

The Avengers follow Fury to the cell. It was a simple cell, with a cot and a bathroom. It only had one door in, and there was a one way mirror that they could see through. Inside, sleeping on the cot, is the girl. Her hair is a dirty blonde, but her wings are not in view. They're covered by the blanket.

Steve is waiting outside the cell, frowning. He hears them approaching and turns to Fury.

"This isn't right," he tells Fury, "She's just a girl. A teenage girl."

"She's a threat," Fury says.

Steve sighs. "She doesn't have to be dangerous. Maybe if you stopped being hostile towards everyone, we wouldn't have so many enemies."

"That's soooo sweet," an unfamiliar voice says, full to the brim with sarcasm.

They all turn to look at the girl inside. She's awake, and it seems that she can hear them, even though she's inside a soundproofed cell. She sits up, and her brown eyes glare at the one way mirror. It's almost as if she can see them.

"I would like you all to try to get some answers from her," Fury says.

"Good luck," the girl calls.

Clint walks in first.

"You're kidding me, right?" the girl asks, incredulous.

"I will have you know," he says, "That I-"

"NEXT," she calls, and then turns her face away.

Sputtering, Clint leaves the cell.

Natasha enters next.

"Well, look at this," the girl says mockingly, "Now we have someone who knows what she's doing. You know, if you could get me a real bed, and some real food, I would be happy and-"

The girl cuts off mid sentence, and charges at Natasha. Natasha dodges, and the girl tries to sweep Natasha's feet out from under her. Natasha dodges, but then a wing smacks her in the face. She stumbles back, and the girl charges at the door.

"Dammit," she swears under her breath when the door doesn't open.

She turns back to Natasha, and lunges at her, tackling her to the ground. Natasha falls to the ground, and then she feels a knife being taken from her.

"Nice try," Natasha snaps, snatching it back from her hand before marching out the door.

The girl pouts and sits back on the bed. Bruce is next, but he can feel a glare boring into him. His hand is on the door, and he has barely opened it an inch when a loud shriek sounds and the girl flings herself at the door. Bruce slams it shut and backs away. The girl inside the cell flings herself against the glass of the one way mirror, but it doesn't budge.

Steve enters in and starts off by saying, "Hello."

She looks at him curiously.

"I don't want to fight you," he says, "I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything you feel comfortable answering."

"..."

"My name's Steve. Could you tell me yours?"

"You're a nice guy, Steve. It's a shame you hang around with people like _that_."

"I want to save people. They can help me do that."

"...Alright. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. But that's all you're going to get. Now, can you please leave? I really don't want to hurt you."

"Okay." Steve turns and walks out.

Then Tony walks in and offers, "Would you like a drink? We could talk."

"Really?" the girl -Max, actually- says, "You offer a drink to a minor, and then you expect that I'll talk. Did you not see what I did to the woman? I could kill you in three seconds flat."

"Want to test that?" Tony challenges, cocky.

She's just a teenager, after all. What could she do?

Max sighs, rolling her eyes. In an instant, she is up and charging for his legs. Tony starts to crouch, but the girl flips over his head. He hears the _snick_ of a blade, and it's sharp tip presses up against his throat.

"If you want him to live," she calls out, "I suggest you release me. I'm talking to you, Pirate guy."

Immediately, Fury walks over to the microphone and starts talking. "Put the knife down. We can talk about this. No one has to die. Let him go, and there will be no serious repercussions."

The girl scoffs, but Tony has the chance that he needs. He discreetly takes out a taser, and then fires it. The moment he presses the trigger, the girl jumps back, but the taser electrodes catch her, and currents of electricity course through her body. The knife falls to the ground, and she falls unconscious.

"We need to move her," Natasha says

"We will," Fury replies.


	2. Just a young gun, with a quick fuse

Max is awake in an instant, and she can hear voices. She cracks her eyes open minutely, enough so that she can faintly see, but not enough to alert them to the fact that she's awake. She can see that she's in a small room, as simplistic as it could be. The voices are coming from the other side of a mirror. A one way mirror, huh.

She tunes into the conversation.

"She's a threat," a stern voice says.

She hears a sigh, and then a different person says, "She doesn't have to be dangerous. Maybe if you stopped being hostile towards everyone, we wouldn't have so many enemies."

Okay. This person is obviously very naϊeve. She decides to end this conversation here. She makes her voice drip with sarcasm as she says, "That's soooo sweet."

She sits up, and glares at the mirror. Her vision adjusts, and now she can see them. There are six of them. She studies each of them, picking out the more dangerous ones.

"I would like you all to try to get some answers from her," the guy with the eye-patch says.

"Good luck," she calls out, confident that she could deal with them.

The first guy to walk in is one of the ones that she deemed mildly dangerous. Nothing she couldn't take care of.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asks, letting a disbelieving tone slip into her voice.

She watches the guy get exasperated, protesting. "Hey! I will have you know that I-"

She doesn't particularly care about what he has accomplished. All that matters is what he might do right now. But he's not doing anything. Might as well get rid of him.

"NEXT," she calls, and then turns her face away.

She watches him sputter from the corner of her eye, and then leave. Just because she thinks he's not too much of a threat doesn't mean that she'll get sloppy.

Next enters the red haired girl. Max tenses imperceptibly. She had deemed this girl the greatest threat, at the same level as the well-muscled blond man. There's a feel to her that screams, 'DANGER.' Max wants to get away from her as soon as possible, but she has weapons on her that Max could use.

She decides to go for it. She can see various knives scattered all over the woman's body, and if she can just grab one of them, she'll have a good chance of escaping. Max starts by trying to distract the woman.

"Well, look at this," she starts off, "Now we have someone who knows what she's doing. You know, if you could get me a real bed, and some real food, I would be happy and-"

She charges at the woman, intent on knocking the wind out of her. She dodges, so Max tries sweeping the woman's legs out from under her. She jumps back, but one of Max's wings flies out and knocks her in the face, throwing her back. Max now has a bit of breathing room, but only a few seconds. She has to act.

Max decides to throw the woman off of her true intent, so she dashes to the door. She's not surprised to find it locked, but she mutters, "Dammit," under her breath. If it had opened, she would have made a dash for it. But since she couldn't get out that way, she goes back to her original plan.

She turns back around and lunges at the woman. She makes contact, and knocks the woman to the ground. She grabs two knives, making one grab more clumsy so she would be caught.

"Nice try," the woman snaps, snatching the more obvious knife back from her hand before marching out the door.

Max pouts, but she can feel the knife up her sleeve. Perfect. Now, she just had to wait for the arrogant looking man to walk in.

She can see a shrimpy looking man, but it seems like there's something deceptive about him. Something hidden under the surface. She's not going to let him enter the room. Max glares at him, and when the door opens an inch, she shrieks and flings herself at the door. He backs off. She flings herself against the glass as hard as she can, but it doesn't break. Oh well. The man has been taken care of.

The next person to walk in is the heavily muscled one. She watches him warily, but he doesn't look like he'll hurt her. His eyes look kind.

"Hello," he says.

He was the one who was talking earlier. She looks at him curiously. Why would he stand up for her?

"I don't want to fight you," he says, "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Max asks. She feels comfortable enough around him that she decides to humor him.

"Anything you feel comfortable answering."

He's just a really nice guy. It seems that he has strong morals too. But she doesn't answer. She doesn't want to reveal anything.

"My name's Steve. Could you tell me yours?"

Hmm. She decides to answer, mostly because he's different from the others. And well . . . (And, well, she wants to talk to someone. She wants someone to acknowledge her. She doesn't want to be lonely anymore. It's been days since she's been banished, and she wants someone, anyone, to find comfort in. Even if they don't trust her. Even if she doesn't know them) … nevermind. "You're a nice guy, Steve. It's a shame you hang around with people like _that_."

"I want to save people. They can help me do that," is all that he says.

Okay. So it turns out that he's a really nice guy. She's going to feel guilty if she doesn't give him anything. She knows it.

"...Alright. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. But that's all you are going to get. Now, can you please leave? I really don't want to hurt you."

She hopes that he leaves. He's a nice guy, despite being a bit naïve, and she really doesn't want to hurt him. She also doesn't know if she'd be able to win against him.

"Okay," Steve says. He turns and walks out.

Max is relieved.

Then the arrogant guy walks in and says, "Would you like a drink? We could talk."

"Really?" Max scoffs, "You offer a drink to a minor, and then you expect that I'll talk. Did you not see what I did to the woman? I could kill you in three seconds flat."

"Want to test that?" the guy challenges, cocky.

Honestly. Just because she's a teenager doesn't mean that she should be underestimated. Max sighs, rolling her eyes. It looks like his memory needs to be refreshed. She would love to help with that.

In an instant, she is up and darting at him. She feigns going for his legs, and he plays along, starting to crouch. Max flips over him, landing perfectly behind him. She lets the blade fall out of her sleeve and into her hand, and presses the tip of the blade into against his throat.

"If you want him to live," she calls out, "I suggest you release me. I'm talking to you, Pirate guy."

She sees his eyes widen slightly. Obviously, she isn't supposed to be able to see through the glass. But then, when did she ever follow the rules?

She watches him walk over to a microphone and starts talking. "Put the knife down. We can talk about this. No one has to die. Let him go, and there will be no serious repercussions."

Max scoffs. Why would she let him go? This was her ticket out. There was no way she was going to release him until she got outside.

Her ears perk up. She can hear a faint crackling sound, almost like….electricity.

Shit.

Max jumps back, trying to avoid the taser. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She should have expected something. The microphone had hid what he was doing, distracting her. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She hopes that she had gotten out of range, but then she feels currents of electricity course through her body. Agonizing pain follows, and distantly, she can hear something clatter on the ground before she falls unconscious.

Everything goes black.


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Avengers**

 **Welcome back. My dad has been looking over my shoulder so this took longer than the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the girl wakes up, she finds herself in a strange room yet again. The bed is soft, and the room is nicely furnished. She gets up, noticing that she's not chained and that her wrists are bandaged. She's still wearing the same clothes.

When she tries to stretch her wings, they don't move out, and they press against something, so she looks back and sees that they're clamped together. She growls.

There's a beep at the door. She looks up as Tony walks in. He stays by the doorway.

"Hi there. I am Tony, as you obviously know, and you are residing in the Avengers Tower. Our destruction hours are from 10:00 am to 9:30 pm, so please don't destroy anything outside of that time. What can I help you with?"

The girl points to the clamp on her wings, refusing to talk.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take those off. Director's orders."

Not making a sound, the girl grabs a nearby chair and throws it at him.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelps.

An electrical shock disintegrates the chair, showering dust and ash on the floor.

Tony quickly retreats out the door, and just before he leaves, he says, "I'm calling you Wings, okay?"

The door closes before the girl can protest.

After an hour or so after Tony left, an hour that was spent pacing back and forth, from one end of the room to another, the girls stomach growls.

"Jarvis?" she asks, "Can I be let out?"

"I am afraid not. I have been ordered to keep you in here," he answers.

"But I'm starving. I haven't eaten in a few days, because of S.H.I.E.L.D. Please? Pretty please?"

"Do you promise not to destroy anything or anyone?"

"I'll try not to."

The door slides opens and she finds her way to the common room. Tony and Clint are both sitting on a couch. The girl walks in, opens the fridge, makes 13 sandwiches with salami and bread, and walks out with of the room with the it.

When she's halfway down the hallway, she hears Tony yell, "Jarvis! What did I say?"

The girl smirks. She walks down the hallway and to her nearby room.

When she gets to her room, she asks, "Jarvis, can you please open the door?"

No answer.

"Jarvis?" she asks, uneasy.

Suddenly, the girl drops her sandwiches and sprints back in the direction she came. She bursts into the room, noticing that Dr. Banner, Steve and Natasha have wandered in, and runs at Tony. As she runs, she slips another knife out of her sleeve.

She pushes Tony down, putting the knife to his throat.

"Anyone moves," the girl says, "And Tony gets it."

Some of the Avengers start to inch their way forward, but they stop when the girl presses the knife down, drawing some blood. They freeze where they are, but they start asking questions.

"Where did you get another knife?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, her wings break out of the clamps, and she makes them look like a shield is strung on her back, with the wings facing the window. Everyone stops talking all at once.

Then Tony speaks, "Calm down Wings. We can work something out. Just put the knife away, and we can talk about it."

"You know that you sound like a therapist, right?"

"Umm... Yes?"

"Good. Then stop talking."

"You do know that it's past destructo hours, right?"

"Actually, as of now, it is exactly 9:30."

And with that, she gets off him and slowly backs away, not showing her wings as she folds them behind her back. She holds the knife out in front of her.

"Jarvis?" Tony asks.

He dosen't get an answer.

"Why did you turn off Jarvis?" Tony asks the girl.

The girl suddenly turns and runs to her room, wings hidden in her back, prys the door open, and then forces it closed. By the time the Avengers get there, the door is shut.

By now, Jarvis is back online.

Tony commands, "Jarvis, open this door. Now."

Jarvis answers, "Sorry sir. I promised her that I would not. And a of now, the doors are too much damaged to be opened."

"Why did you promise her you wouldn't? She just tried to kill me!"

"It is not for me to say."

Tony sighs, puzzled.

* * *

"Thank you Jarvis. Can you help me get these out?" she says, pointing to her wings.

There is blood splattered on her wings, and the cause of that is the nine bullets that hit her. The first bullet fired hit her back. Because people were talking, no one could hear the bullets break through the glass. And the girl was pretty good with dealing with pain.

"This will hurt when I take out the bullets ma'am," Jarvis says.

"Call me Max. Maximum Ride."

But before Jarvis can start, a loud BOOM, sounding familiar, forcing her to investigate.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Now, if y'all (you all if you prefer) could press the shiny button, I would be ever so grateful.**


	4. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Avengers**

 **This is my favorite chapter. I hope you likey.**

* * *

A loud BOOM echoes through the house. The Avengers rush to investigate, only to find the girl facing off with five more winged kids and ... a flying dog? Two are young, and one of them seems to be blind, but just as aware of what's going on.

They look like they have been arguing for a bit already, and the two younger ones are close to tears.

"Max..." the dark-haired boy says, obviously the leader (because he's in front).

"NO!" Max (as the Avengers now know) screeches, "These last few days have been the worst few days of my life! Worse than days at the School, worse than being hunted down and worse than being split!"

Tears are starting to stream down her face, streaking it. She punches the dark-haired boys chest weakly, but it still would have broken a normal persons bones.

"You have no idea what I've been through."

Her eyes start to glow white, and the wind picks up, wiping all their hair around.

"I have been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., hit by ten bullets, nine of them IN MY WINGS," The winged kids wince. The youngest boy starts to cry, and the girl that looks like him hugs him.

"And I was accused of something I never did. All because you kicked me out, but then you come back asking me for help." Max sobs.

" **WHY SHOULD I?"** she screams at them, " **WHY?"**

She punches the boy one more time, but her hand stays there as she falls into him, burying her face into his shoulder. Her shoulders shake, and the boy puts his arms around her. The roaring wind stops all of a sudden.

"Promise," Max says, not lifting her head, her voice shaky, "that you won't ever do that again."

"Promise," all the winged kids say, with varying degrees of relief on their faces.

The boy picks up Max, bridal style, being careful to avoid her wings, and asks her, "Which way to your room?"

Max answers, with her head still on his shoulder, "Ask Jarvis. Just call."

"Jarvis," The boy calls, "Where is Max's room?"

"Down a floor," Jarvis answers, and the boy starts walking.

"And Tony," Max calls, "Don't try to make them answer any question. If you do, Angel has my permission to make you jump out of the building."

The littlest kid smiles, and Tony, who was about to do just that, decided not to. Normally, the most dangerous things are the unknown, like the winged kids, unlike the known, like the villains they face frequently.

* * *

Fang sets Max down on the bed.

Max turns on her side, and she whispers, "My barcode appeared. How much time do I have left?"

Nudge sobs. Angel takes Gazzy's hand and squeezes it, while Iggy gasps.

Fang gulps before saying, "Two weeks. You have two weeks."

Max nods.

Then she says, "Okay guys, why don't you get some sleep. This is as safe as it's going to get."

Max makes Gazzy and Angel take the bed. Gazzy is too tired to protest.

"Jarvis," Max says, "Don't let anyone in. And can you replicate our clothes?"

Once everyone but Fang and Max fall asleep, Max tells Fang, "Take the bullets out. Please."

"Are you sure?" Fang asks.

"Yes."

With steady fingers, Fang plucks out the bullets one by one. Each time his fingers reached in no grab one, Max winced. He first did the one in her back, and then moved on to the ones in her wings.

After he finished, he went to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and wraps them onto her wings.

Then Max lays on the ground with Fang next to her.

"Fang," she says, "Tomorrow, we're telling Tony. He's the only one who might be able to stop this... this deadline."

"Tomorrow," Fang echoes.

* * *

 **Thank you for your wonderful attention and all our time. If you scroll down, you may find a wonderful, shiny button. Thank you for flying the author express. And sorry about the shorter chapter.**


	5. Sacrafice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Avengers**

 **Read me...READ ME! And let me know what you think by pressing the...**

 **I'll try not to say it again. But it's bound to happen.**

 **Anyhow, sorry about the long wait.**

* * *

Today, the Avengers are in a meeting, discussing what to do about H.Y.D.R.A. when the flock enters the room, halting the discussion.

Before anyone can say anything, Max says, "Hi. I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge Gazzy and Angel. They are part of my Flock."

"And what did you interrupt this meeting for?" Natasha asks coldly.

"We need to borrow Tony."

"And why?"

"One. He's the only one who could possibly . As of now, I have one week, six days and thirteen hours to live."

"That's still not a good 're in the middle of discussing how to stop a very dangerous villain organization."

"And we could be talking about world saving stuff. Who knows?"

"Oh, really. Then-"

Tony cuts Natasha off and asks, "Why do you need my help? I need an exceedingly good reason."

"Like what? My life story?"

"Sure. Let's start with that."

Max suddenly loses a lot of confidence. She gulps.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Tony says firmly.

She takes a big deep breath and says "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It is very personal, thank you very much. Worse than any of your background stories."

"Oh really," Steve asks.

Her gaze hardens and her face fades into a blank mask.

"I could almost guarantee that sweet little Angel has been in more life threatening situations than you have. Way more than you."

With that, she glides out the door, leaving the Avengers either mad or extremely confused. The flock follows behind her, some with worried looks on their faces.

The Avengers start to discuss what happened.

"How in the world," Tony says indignantly, "Could a child be in way more life or death fights. She's a child!"

"What I want to know is what she's hiding. She's never mentioned her background before," Natasha says.

Dr. Banner has already left the room, needing to calm down. No one had argued.

"What could be worse than being a Capsicle?" Tony asks.

Everyone stops to ponder that question when an alarm beeps.

"Sir," Jarvis says, "Loki is back. He is located in Central Park"

Tony swears and complains, "Where is Thor when you need him?"

The Avengers suit up and head to the jet. (Tony, of course, doesn't) They fly over to see Loki with an army of… Victor Von Doom's robots?

"What's up, Reindeer games? Couldn't build your own army?"

"No. I simply wanted to ignore all of you. I am here for a Maximum Ride."

"Jarvis, put Max on call. I don't care if it's just audio."

"What," an annoyed Max says.

"Do you have any idea why Loki would single you out by name?"

"Nope. None whatsoever."

"Then get over here!"

"And why should I? I need an exceedingly good reason. After all, he's your problem, isn't he?"

"Loki is going to destroy up half the city, just like last time! And you ask for a good reason?!"

No answer. Max hung up.

"That-" Tony is interrupted by the jet landing.

"She's not coming," he says angrily

But then their comms. crackle on and they hear a voice say, "When Gazzy yells duck, hit the ground as fast as you can. Do not question this logic. Or better yet, get away as fast as you can. Now."

The Avengers start to move out, but Tony stays, wondering what will happen. Six dots appear on the horizon, steadily moving closer. When they get there, there hover above the park. Gazzy drops the bomb.

"DUCK!" he screams."

The Flock flies up. Way higher up. Tony takes a moment too long, and the shock wave hits him, damaging his suit. The others Avengers, far away, feel a push to their backs. Loki managed to throw up a force field and is looking fine now.

Max flies down and starts to fight him, hand to hand. But the scary thing is that she doesn't have any funny comebacks, no quips, no nothing. She just fight with a ferocity no one has ever seen before.

But Loki keeps fighting, doing fine. Soon they start to move faster and faster until they are a blur. The other Avengers arrive, but there's nothing they can do. Eventually, Max ends up on the ground with Loki's staff to her throat. Loki throws up a force field (it also blocks sound)

"You do know," he hisses, "That I made gave you your storms?"

"You did what?" She asks slowly.

"I made you a freak to your Flock. Then you would destroy yourself, or I would do it for you. With Thor away, the Avengers would die next. Then, I would eliminate the last of the threats to my world domination. Your precious Flock."

* * *

The Avengers watch as the two combatants start talking. Suddenly, after Loki finishes what he's saying, Max screams, and it shatters the barrier. A storm, the likes of which have never been seen before, starts, directed by Max. And Max acts like a god.

She fling lightning bolts, hail, mini tornados, anything, at Loki trying to destroy him. Her eyes glow a blazing white, her wings are outstretched and an aura of wind surrounds her, throwing back at Loki what he shots away.

Finally, Loki is forced to teleport away, unable to fight against what he gifted to Max, leaving Max in the middle. She turns towards the Avengers and the Flock. There is no emotion on her face.

"Max?" Angel calls, unable to read her mind.

But then a faint words break through the barrier.

 _I am sorry..._

Max falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Muahaha! Cliffhanger. I am so not sorry… Come back and read again! I will update ASAP.**


	6. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Avengers**

 **Hello again! Even if this seems like the last chapter, it is not...**

* * *

Max falls to the ground.

"MAX!" Angel screams.

Fang rushes over, a worried look on his face. He puts his fingers to her neck. Nothing. A tear slides down his face. The others, minus Iggy, see it and start crying. Nudge sobs, and Gazzy cries softly.

"What?" Iggy asks, annoyed and a bit worried.

"Max…" Angel answers.

Iggy stiffens. The rest of the flock walks over and gathers around Max.

The Avenger, standing to the side, are watching this awkwardly. They don't know what to do, as they didn't know Max that well. So they just stand there.

* * *

Max slowly opens her eyes. She stands up, and looks around. Everything around her is desolate, with a fortress the only thing within sight. People floods past her, towards the fortress. Max follows along, wondering where they're going. She follows them to a gate, and to a throne.

On that throne is a woman, half of her body beautiful, half rotting away.

"Who are you?" she asks curiously, "I've never seen anyone or anything like you here before."

"What do you do?"

"I'm Hela. I watch the dead, and make sure they don't escape. My Uncle gave me this place, but he never visits. Only dad does."

Max remembers something from mythology she had read.

"Is your dad," she asks cautiously, "By any chance, green and gold?"

"How did you know!" Hela asks delightedly.

"Cause he sent me here."

"Dad did what?!"

"He. Killed. Me."

"I'm sorry. I made dad agree not to kill anyone. Oh well. What can I do for you?"

"Can you maybe remove the death dates on my friends?"

"What about you?"

"Please can you do it?"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

Hela waves her hand, and pictures appear in front of her, pictures of all the living people. Finally, she comes upon five pictures, each one of the flock.

"Are these the people?"

"Yes."

Hela put her whole hand into each picture one by one. For each Flock member, she moves her arm around, as if searching for a switch.

"It's done," she says, "What will you do?"

"Maybe I can stay here with you. I certainly don't want to go where they're going, "she says, pointing to the souls behind her, "But maybe I can stay with you. It must get lonely."

"Y-you'd do that?" Hela asks, her voice revealing astonishment.

"Sure. Why not. I can't really do anything else here."

"But what about this part of me?" she asks, pointing to the rotting side of her.

"I'll deal. I've seen worse. Or we can figure something else."

"Thank you," Hela says, and smiles warmly at Max.

No one has ever wanted to stay with her. Not ever. They had always avoided her because of her other half.

"Of course. Though one question. What do can you do? That's non-human?"

"Well, I can teleport, summon the dead, shadow invisibility, bringing people back from the dead, and I am able to use small amounts of magic."

"Do you think that you could grant me teleportation powers for a short while?"

"You're leaving me?!" she asks, panicked.

"No. I just think that, if you want, we might be able to hide that part of you," Max says, gesturing to her rotting side.

"Promise that you'll come back?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Hel holds out her hand, glimmers of green light dancing around the surface. She holds it over Max's head, and some of that green glimmer spreads to her.

"How does it work?" Max asks.

"Just imagine the place or person you want to go too. Think of all the details that you can," Hela says.

Max thinks of Loki, of his gold horned helmet, his leather armor, his black hair, and all the hate she feels when she thinks of him.

Before she teleports, she says, "By the way, my name is Max."

Immediately, she is behind Loki.

She clears her throat. Loki jumps, turns around, and fires a blast of magic. It hits her harmlessly, right above where her heart would have been.

"I thought I killed you!" Loki says, pale.

"Sure. Whatever. Come on," she says, and she grabs him.

She focuses on Hela, and she is immediately there in front of her.

"H-hela?" Loki stampers.

"Dad," Hela complains, "You promised that you wouldn't kill anyone. Especially after the Avengers incident."

"I know I promised, but you know how /i am. And what is Maximum doing wandering the realms?"

"She said that she could help me. Right Max?"

"Well, technically Loki will," Max says, "Because you can cast illusions, right? Well, you should be able to cast an illusion over Hela..."

"How could I?" Loki asks.

"All you have to do is to make her one half kinda... reflect."

"And," Hela adds, "You owe her and me daddy."

Loki sighs and says, "Fine."

He starts to work, as if he's weaving a cloth, and an illusion slowly starts to spread over Hela. Bit by bit, a solid illusion of skin appears, until Hela looks like a normal person/godess. Hela looks down at herself and claps delightedly.

"Thank you daddy!" she exclaims.

Loki disappears in a green flash.

Hela turns to Max.

"I should return you though, shouldn't I. You have a family that will miss you."

Her face falls and she starts to look sad again.

"I... I probably should," Max quietly says, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Hela answers, trying to look happy, "I..I don't mind"

Really, she did. She was looking forward to having company, someone to be her friend. Someone to talk to.

She is about to send Max back when Max says, "Wait."

"Yes?" Hela asks hopefully.

"Is there something that I could use to talk to you with?"

"Oh. Sure."

Hela hands Max a silver necklace with an obsidian skull with rubies for its eyes.

"Take this. If you hold it and call my name, I will try to get there as fast as I can. Is that okay?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Hela waves her hand,sending Max back to the living.

A silent tear falls down her face.

* * *

 **I do not own Hela either.**

 **Thank you for reading. Again, not the last chapter. Come again! :)**


	7. IMPORTANT

Hey, so I'm back after a year or more. I'm going back and re editing what I wrote, so stick around, and I'll finish it up newer and better than before!


End file.
